Glory of the Valkyries
by Luu Sky Sapphire
Summary: Imagine an alternate universe where the characters of Mai HIME are involved in a battle for freedom, honor and glory. Follow the journey of Natsuki Kuga and the 25th Fuka Infantry.
1. The Crystalized Captain

**Welcome to my first story in many years. The is based on one of my favorite movies of all time. the 1989 Civil War film, _Glory_. Only this time, with a major twist. Imagine an alternate universe where the characters of Mai HiME now play the roles. I want this story to be true to the film, but not a direct copy at the same time. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. This will not be a one-shot, this will be feature length. Enjoy chapter one! ^_^**

* * *

It was daybreak. The sun rose high, slowly casting it's rays on the entire region. Several tents could be seen, belonging to an army of men. Men playing around, discussing their families and preparing to fight a war. A war that would forever change the face of history. Not to mention, the life of a blue haired maiden who exited her tent with a look of determination on her face.

"_Today is the day_." she thought to herself as a fellow soldier appeared.

"We're ready, Captain Kuga." said the young male soldier.

The female Captain nodded as she held her saber in position. "May we come out of this alive."

Soon after, an array of soldiers began their formations. Marching towards the battlefield in the far off distance. The blue haired maiden began to worry, mostly on the inside. She began to think about the possibilities of death, never expressing it on the outside. She leads these men into battle, they trust in her to guide them to victory. Yet, she's unsure about what could happen next.

As the Captain marches towards the battlefield, she sees the evacuation of slave women in progress. It amazes her that she was once a slave, at last granted her freedom because of her active and impressive duty as a soldier in a man's world.

"_I was lucky_." the Captain thought to herself. "_I was born into a rich family, who could open doors with any key. These women are ones without proper direction. Never given a chance to prove themselves. Of course, it'll be a miracle if they were to...no...that's just silly_."

Suddenly, loud explosions could be heard off in the distance. Mixed with the screams of death. The clouds began to cover the sun.

"_Whatever happens, I will write to you again. Mother_."

A subtle voice could be heard behind the Captain.

"Natsuki..."

"It's Captain Kuga, Major Fujino." She said in a stern voice.

"You're going to get wrinkles worrying about the battle." replied the beautiful crimson eyed Major, as she placed her hand on the Captain's cheek. Pinching it.

"This is serious, Shizuru!" scowled Captain Kuga. "There's a chance we might not return."

"Ara, but there's a chance we **will** return, you silly girl", replied the witty and flirtatious Major. "These men have been trained well. You should have more confidence in them."

"Confidence can only get one so far in the war against District One..." Captain Kuga stopped and turned to the beautiful Major. "I'm sorry, Shizuru. You know I usually get like this before combat. You must understand."

"Perfectly," replied the Major. The blue haired Captain smiled and said, "You know what helps me through this? Emerson. '_A deep man.._' he says, believes '_the evil eye can wither_', that '_the heart's blessing can heal_.' and...

'..._that love can overcome all odds_.' Right, Natsuki?

Natsuki looked towards the horizon, finally gazing upon the vicious battle between two nations.

"Right..."

Captain Kuga prepared her men for a frontal attack against a large fleet of District One soldiers on a hill top. Constant cannon fire is shot early to drive the Captain's men away, but that doesn't phase them. As they march closer, Captain Kuga shouts: "Charge! Bayonets!" Cannon fire continues and the Captain's men push forward. The District One soldiers are now within firing range. "Onward!" she ordered to keep her men going. The nicely formed firing line from District One finally discharge their weapons, taking out a majority of her men in the first wave. "Hold the line and fire at will!" she ordered with Major Fujino repeating the order for the soldiers in the back. One by one, her men fall. Unable to break through the barrier of constant cannon fire which gave District One soldiers enough time to reload and discharge their rifles. As one of the Captain's soldiers fall, so does the flag which carries the colors of the Fuka nation. It was a losing battle, perfectly suited for District One.

"Natsuki! We must fall back!" shouted Major Fujino as she embraced her Captain.

"No, Shizuru! We must press on!" insisted Captain Kuga.

"I won't leave you, Natsuki!" replied the beautiful Major.

"Shizuru..."

Suddenly, an explosion rose up in between the Captain and the Major, separating them. The Captain is left laying next to her fallen warriors. Being injured and unable to move, she slowly passes out hearing the deadly screams of her fellow men.

As the dust settles, several slaves could be seen on the fields. They're picking up the brave men who fought against impossible odds. One of the slaves checked each corpse for any kind of response. Among the legion of fallen, only one was conscious. The very lucky Captain...

"Hey! You okay there?" said the slave. Captain Kuga lifted her head up and saw the beautiful face of a concerned woman. "Yes, thank you," replied the Captain as she rose to her feet. "State your name."

"Midori. Midori Sugiura."

"Miss Suigura. I need treatment. Do you know where I can receive it?"

"Yes, Captain. I have a friend who serves the wounded. I can take you to her right now."

An explosion rips through the air in the far distance which causes both women turn their heads. Another battle is in progress.

"Don't worry, it's out of range." assured Midori.

Captain Kuga shook her head in disagreement. "This war is never out of range."

Midori frowned as she walked away from the Captain. "Follow me," she said. Captain Kuga nodded, leaving the sight of battle. As they made it to the camps, heart wrenching screams could be heard. The source of the screams was the infirmary. It twas a time and place where proper equipment, medicine and overall know-how was absent. Amputation was one of the very few options available.

Captain Kuga entered through the doors of the infirmary. She glanced around at the horrors of war, people laying sick and dying. The lucky ones recovering from their injuries, were given clearance to go home. Others weren't as lucky. She finally sat down on an empty cot and awaited her assistance. A beautiful nurse rushed to the Captain, informed about her arrival. With hands crimson from a previous patient, no doubt.

"Hello Captain, I'm Yohko Sagisawa." smiled the nurse. "I'll take care of you."

Captain Kuga nodded as she kept her eyes focused on a nearby patient being restrained. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. Although the smell of chloroform makes me sick." muttered the captain.

"There's nothing we can do about that I'm afraid." replied Yohko. "Wounded are constantly showing up."

"Some of them still want to continue fighting. I've been told by a messenger that the Major is still alive. She's in another tent recovering."

The Captain covered her mouth in disbelief. "_Shizuru...thank goodness_."

Yohko's eyes widened. "There you are, Midori. I believe your friend, I mean...the Captain will be all right."

"She's strong, I have no doubt in my mind she will be. Besides, it's only a small cut on the neck."

Captain Kuga snapped back. "It still hurts!"

Midori patted the captain on the back. "I'm sorry, Captain."

"Hey! You both should of heard the news from the War Department earlier!" exclaimed Yohko as she tended to the Captain's injuries. "What's that?" asked the curious Captain, as Midori listened in.

"Well, I just got word that President Kazahana is going to issue a proclamation to free the slave women."

As soon as the nurse said this, the Captain and Midori both expressed great interest. You could see it in their eyes as they lit up like fire. Captain Kuga had to say it..."About time."

Midori walked out of the infirmary, smiled and said to herself..."It's only going to get better from here."

* * *

**Thank you for reading Chapter 1! Stay tuned for more. ^_^**


	2. Blooming Princess

**Welcome to chapter two of Glory of the Valkyries! Please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter Two: **Blooming Princess**

Two weeks later, after what came to be known as the "Battle of Armitage", a party was being held for the top ranking officers who had survived the battle. The event took place at the home of Captain Kuga. While her mother and the others enjoyed themselves downstairs, she took a moment to gaze out of her bedroom window.

"_I'm so thankful to be alive. And yet, how could I lead my men into something so foolish?" _She then shook her head_. "No, it had to be done, it was a losing battle which didn't help turn the tide of this war." _Captain Kuga clenched her fist in frustration_. "I guess it can't be helped, but all I need is a miracle to go along with the news of the President's proclamation_..."

Captain Kuga left the room, proceeding down the staircase to where the sound of chatter could be heard. Surrounding her were the officers who had served in the Battle of Armitage, along with their families. The wives of these men were once slave women, now free to enjoy a more suitable lifestyle. Captain Kuga smiled as she gazed upon these happy families, thinking to her herself how nice it must feel.

_"This is why we fight, so men and women despite their differences, can unite as one. It is to create a whole new world."_

As she walked through the sea of people, some of the women made whispering comments about the Captain's beauty and clear skin.

_'Extraordinary...'_

_'Dashing in that uniform, like a beautiful man!'_

_'Her profile fits that of the Holy Mother herself.'_

Thanks to her good sense of hearing, she blushed slightly at the flattering comments. One becomes the center of attention as a high ranking female in a man's world. Especially one as beautiful as our Captain, wouldn't you agree?

She parked herself near the window again, focusing her eyes on the people. Even the brave men who were severely wounded attended. Captain Kuga smiled as she watched these brave men laugh, but her smile quickly turned to a frown. She wanted everyone smiling and laughing in harmony, rather than be involved in this vicious war. Suddenly, a voice could be heard outside of the walls of her inner thoughts.

"Natsuki!"

The Captain turned her head and saw one of her childhood friends standing before her. "Yukino!"

"Oops, I meant Captain Kuga!" She corrected herself. "I was so happy to hear the news of your survival!"

"So was I."

Both women laughed, which was a very rewarding feeling for the Captain. Yukino Kikukawa was a well educated woman, who was once a slave from the southern region. Rescued and freed by another commanding officer, she now studies literature and works for the Captain's family.

"How's Fujino these days?"

The Captain blushed at the thought of her beloved Major. ((I'm sure you girls would do the same)) "Um, uh...**AHEM**! Impossible as always. She managed to escape the battle with very minor injuries too. She took care of me for the past week, even though I didn't need it. You know how she is."

"Yes I do." replied Yukino as she blushed at the thought of Major Fujino's predictable actions.

"How about you, Yukino? Is everything okay on your end?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm still working for your father, seeking a diplomatic solution to end this war."

"Good luck with that," replied the Captain in a serious tone. "First District supporters and their congress won't answer to what they consider 'weakness.' "

This disappointed Yukino and she lowered her head. "Peace is not a sign of weakness."

"Yes, Yukino. _We_ know that. _They_ don't."

The two continued their discussion, when the Captain's mother, Saeko Kuga, called out to her daughter."Oh Natsuki! May I see you for a moment? There's someone I would like for you to meet."

"Oi!" The Captain turned to Yukino. "We'll discuss this later."

As Captain Kuga exit the room with her mother, they enter into the main office which belonged to her father. Everyone inside was already partaking in a heavy discussion regarding the divided nations. Many top officials from all over the Fuka Nation were gathered together. Two individuals stood out above the rest. The first being Governor Yukariko Sanada, who strives to recruit as many soldiers as possible to fight for the Fuka Nation. The second was a graceful yet powerful woman, who's appearance made it evadent something big was about to occur.

"Good afternoon, Governor. I would like you to meet my daughter, Natsuki Kuga." said Saeko as she presented Natsuki.

"The pleasure is mine!" exclaimed the Governor with a gentle smile.

Quickly, Saeko pointed her daughter's attention to today's featured guest.

"Natsuki, have you met Maria Graceburt?"

Maria turned to face the young Captain. The chatter suddenly turned to silence, for Maria Graceburt was a highly respected figure. Accomplishing so much, especially during this tough time. She escaped slavery at a very early age. Since then, she became a major influence on the movement for womens' freedom. Not the closed minded type, she strongly believed in equality between all men and women. The young blue haired Captain was so honored to be in Graceburt's presence, that she had trouble expressing herself.

"Miss Graceburt," said a nervous Natsuki, bowing her head in respect. Maria did the same, for she knew what the Captain had stood for. They were similar in almost every aspect.

"Such a wonderful meeting between the both of you. Your mother told had me that you followed Miss Graceburt's example each and everyday." said Governor Sanada.

"It's true," replied Saeko."It was her dream to meet Miss Graceburt in person. After her last battle, I had to set something up as a reward."

"Ah, yes. I understand that battle was at Armitage. Am I correct, Natsuki?" asked Governor Sanada.

"Yes," answered Natsuki.

"Victory and defeat fought for balance that day. Thank heaven _The Lord_ protected those who were able to return."

Silence once again blanketed the room for a few moments. Along with Natsuki, many men who served in the battle were there, holding back the tears which carried the memories of carnage which took place weeks ago. The Governor broke the silence by placing her hand on Natsuki's shoulders.

"I could use your help, Captain. Together with Miss Graceburt, we have been approved to start the first regiment of female soldiers."

Maria Graceburt stepped into the conversation. "These slave women will be offered pride and dignity, for they have known only degradation."The woman with the powerful voice for equality circled around the desk and stood face to face with Natsuki."Because of your bravery at Armitage, we have submitted your name to be the Colonel of the 25th Fuka Infantry. For the first time in our nation's history, you will prepare women to defend our land. "The Captain's eyes widened, with a look of shock on her face. Natsuki couldn't believe she was given this rare opportunity to lead a band of slave women into war, to fight for their freedom and maintain peace between all human beings. Natsuki couldn't think of any words to say, other than..."Th-Thank you, Miss Graceburt and Governor Sanada. That is great ne-news." Her eyeballs scattered all over, unable to say anything further aside from... "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Natsuki exited the room, with everyone staring at her with a sense of hope. The news spread like wildfire, as everyone quickly ran over to her, congratulating her for this incredible position as Colonel. Natsuki had nothing to say in return, as she needed time alone to think about all of this.

As she exited the building, a tipsy Major Fujino spotted her. Giving Natsuki a look of affection. Soon afterward, Natsuki is seen outside standing near her old swing set from when she was just a child.

"I haven't sat on this in years," She reflected. "I miss those innocent days. Have I been studying and fighting for THAT long?"

"Seems like it, Natsuki. The way your face looks when you're reminiscing is just darling"

"Sh-Shizuru!" exclaimed Natsuki, as she accepted a quick kiss on the lips from her Major.

"Hello there, my beloved," replied Shizuru. "Forgive me for not showing up sooner. I don't fancy these large crowds as I want to be with you alone."

Natsuki smiled, for the only person that could make her feel easy right now is Shizuru. Seconds later, both women are enjoying themselves on two different swings.

"This is so much fun, Natsuki. I find it cute that even a mature adult such as yourself has her own swing set."

"My father built it for me," said Natsuki as her eyes dimmed. "I miss him so much. Before this war had started, he would always drop everything he was doing just to be with me. Those were magical times for me, Shizuru. Aside from meeting you of course."

"Ara, you know that I'd do anything for you. Still, I know how you've always wanted to be Colonel, but a female regiment? That's almost too good to be true. Only a handful of us are free."

It's rare that Major Fujino pockets her usual flirtatious ways to have a serious conversation. The thought of Miss Graceburt's announcement also intrigued her. Shizuru stopped her swinging and looked up at the sky.

"Handing out firearms to a thousand women. It's enough to add more fuel to the fire. First District will try even harder to kill us all."

"I don't care, Shizuru. I'm going to do it."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki in shocked disbelief. She was used to her blue haired maiden following logic and avoiding conflict.

"You're not serious..."

"Yes I am, Shizuru and I want you to come with me."

In that moment, Shizuru understood why Natsuki had decided to go against the grain and accept this task. Blushing intensely, she took Natsuki's hand and rubbed it against her cheek.

"Oh Natsuki...I would be honored to join you, but can you picture me leading a regiment...or anything for that matter. I practically failed you at Armitage."

"No, Shizuru. We failed together. This time we'll do better. I would be honored to have you as Major once again."

Shizuru giggled and nudged her Captain. "You're so stubborn, my love."

Natsuki smiled and hugged Shizuru tightly, when suddenly Yukino shows up.

"Natsuki! Please tell me it's true! There's to be a female regiment?"

"Under our lovely command!" shouted Shizuru as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist.

"Shizuru!"

Yukino's eyes lit up like stars. "Then I am your first volunteer!"

* * *

**Hello! *wave* You have made it to the second chapter! How do you like it so far? ^_^ In _Glory_, the pacing of this whole scene was rather fast. So with GOTV, I wanted to get inside the mind of Natsuki better. Include a bit more of her inner feelings on the matter in comparison to Matthew Broderick's performance as Robert Shaw. As expected, a nice ShizNat moment returns to the scene! ^_~ There's nothing in the world that can separate these two characters for long! For the third chapter, expect more of the HiME to show up. Including the return of a certain HiME of Justice, Love and Friendship! XD More surprises on the way, so I hope you continue reading and stick around for the next chapter. Thank you!If you would like to discuss my work or Mai HiME/Otome in general, please join the Mai-Multiverse Forum (located on my profile) where I spend my time away from the word pad. XD**

**~Luu**


	3. Maidens Assemble

**Chapter III**: Maidens Assemble

**Welcome to the third chapter of GOTV! In our last chapter, Captain Natsuki became Colonel of the 25th Fuka Infantry. The first ever female regiment in history. ^_^ I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Exclusive comments after the chapter is done.**

* * *

In less than a week, an assembly meeting was held at the city square for all of the enlisted slave women from all over the Fuka Nation. The women anxiously awaited the person in charge that will mold them into soldiers. Such determination and hope in their eyes, as if they were awaiting a message from God. From the town hall, a young male band consisting of drummers and flute players headed outside and a formed line in front of the slave women. Together they began to play a patriotic march as Colonel Natsuki Kuga made her appearance from around the street corner. She rode in on a beautiful brown stallion, carefully examining the women. They were so dazzled by the Colonel's beauty that most of them couldn't speak, though some had a few things to ask...

'We're a fine bunch, aren't we Colonel?'

'I wonder when we're going to get the blue uniforms!'

'Yeah, yeah! They look good on men, why not us?'

As Colonel Kuga continued forward without response, she spotted Yukino smiling at her in the audience. The Colonel smiled back softly and pressed on.

'When will we get to fight, Colonel?"

"Oh please, let us defend our land!'

The Colonel then spotted Midori Sugiura, the slave woman who had helped her in the Battle of Armitage aftermath. She focused hard on the Colonel, giving her an icy stare. Colonel Kuga wondered why she was staring in that fashion, until Midori broke the ice by smiling and pointing at her own neck as if she were asking the Colonel how the injury is doing. Natsuki understood and responded with a wink, to which Midori nodded. The colonel arrived at the center square where several male officers and Major Fujino awaited.

"Good morning, men. Major Fujino."

"Good morning, Natsuki." replied Major Fujino.

"**_Shizuru_!**" hissed the Colonel.

"I know, I know. Colonel Kuga."

"_You're a piece of work, Shizuru_," the embarrassed Colonel thought to herself before focusing on the slave women. "Good morning, ladies. I'm Colonel Natsuki Kuga. I'm your commanding officer. You have all been chosen to become part of something grand. It is a chance for you to make a difference, so that all men and women can speak. The love, courage and honor that has brought us together will one day obtain peace. May God bless us all!" The women erupt in a massive cheer, much to the Colonel's delight. "We will now commence with forming companies!"

Once the Colonel gave the command, each company officer took to the crowd and assembled their band of women in alphabetical order. Major Fujino included a bit more information...

"Don't forget to do your very best now," said the Major as she delivered an angelic smile to the band of women. "Okay?"

"Yes, Major Fujino!"

The Colonel approached her Major for quick meeting, both focusing on the women being assembled.

"Not a bad start, right Natsuki?"

"Right. Just make sure you show them a bit of strictness in the future. This is serious, you know."

"Come on Natsuki, it wouldn't hurt to show them a friendly face before the actual training begins."

"These women won't stare at anything friendly in the face when the time comes. You know that, Shizuru."

"You're gonna get wrinkles on your forehead from worrying so much, Natsuki."

"Ha! You always say that, but it never happens."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Shizuru hands Natsuki a mirror. "Take a look."

"AHHH!"

"Ara, ara! How embarrassing!"

"Shizuuuuuruuuuuuuu..."

"I'm just playing games Natsuki, that's just a crack on the mirror."

"Oi! SHIZURU!"

"You may be the Colonel, my darling. But we know who's really on top."

The Colonel blushes beet red and looks the other direction. "I have to get going, I'll see you later."

Meanwhile, the slave women were on their way to base camp, which wasn't far from the city square. Here is where the women will rest and unwind after their training. It's unfortunate how a majority of these women don't look at all prepared for battle, let alone training. Wearing dirty clothing, ungroomed and barefoot. Marching towards the camps, among the line, a very young slave girl spotted Yukino enjoying her favorite reading material.

"Hi Hi! Is that a fun book?"

"Why, yes it is actually." said Yukino as she smiled at the excited girl. "My name is Kikukawa. Yukino Kikukawa."

"My name is Mikoto! Mikoto Minagi! Tell me, tell me! What's that book about!"

"It's actually a collection of essays, directly from some of the most famous Transcendentalists."

"Um...does it have neat pictures of kitties?"

"Ha ha, sorry."

"Darn...think you can teach me Yukino? I'm not very smart...I can't even read."

"Aw, don't say that Mikoto-chan. I would be happy to teach you!"

"YAY!" exclaimed Mikoto as she hugged Yukino tightly. Close by Colonel Kuga examined the women once more before they made themselves at home. She also examined a couple of immature male soldiers who took great delight in the women.

'Well, lookie what we have here!"

'So a few dozen pairs of tits think they can win this war?'

'Fat chance! You're better off cooking our meals!'

This disgusted the colonel as these were men who serve the Fuka Nation. She decided to ignore it for the time being, but next time they might not be so lucky. "_People can be so stupid. In time, perhaps they'll change their opinions on these women."_

Later that night, the sounds of horses and trains passing by could be heard throughout the camp site. Several tents were packed with women, chattering away about their lives or enjoying a peaceful sleep to prepare for the morning. Out of all these occupied tents, only one was vacant. Or so we thought...

"_Mama_...HUH?"

Four women entered the tent, including a little girl. This surprised the first tenant. The first guest being Midori Sugiura, followed by Yukino Kikukawa and Mikoto Minagi. The fourth woman and the little girl don't say a word, as they make themselves snug in a corner of the tent. The original tenant notices Yukino making herself a little too comfortable near the opening of the tent.

"No way, that's my space you wench. I get my beauty sleep closer to the window flap."

"If you don't mind Miss, I would like a space with more sufficient reading light."

"Ah! I love it when rich girls try to sound intelligent."

Yukino giggles, "I would be happy to teach you, it would be my pleasure!"

"Now you listen to me, specky. I've got nothing to learn from no house wench. You understand what I'm saying?"

"I'm a free woman, like my mother before me."

"Oh you're free? Then get your free ass out of my space before I kick it!"

"HEY!" shouted Midori. "There's no reason for that!"

"Nobody said nottin to you, old hag!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"It's okay!" said Yukino. "I'll be fine if we switch places, okay Miss?"

"My name is Nao Yuuki and don't forget it. Or else I'll bust ya right in the mouth!"

The others went about minding their own business, which made it seem like Nao established a pecking order of sorts. Mikoto couldn't stand the seriousness of it all and spoke up to get a conversation going.

"I wonder when we'll get the pretty blue uniforms! They're sooooooo cool!"

"Ha!" snickered Nao. "There are no uniforms for the female soldier, only for the male soldier."

Mikoto stood up and raised her fist in the air. "BUT WE'RE SOLDIERS NOW! YAY! PLAY MUSIC IF YOU AGREE!"

Suddenly, the little girl who stepped inside the tent earlier began to play her little drums. She displayed impressive skill for a young girl, to which all the others enjoyed her music. All except for Nao, who covered her ears as if it were simply noise. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Hey! Quit that drumming you idiot! HEY!" Nao crawled towards the little girl, taking her drum sticks away and started playing out of sheer frustration. Midori and the others looked on as Nao continued making a fool of herself. "What's your name, little girl?" No response came out of the shy girl's mouth. "I...said...what...is...your...name...LITTLE GIRL?"

Yukino stepped into the conversation. "Can't you see that little Alyssa is mute."

"She what?" asked Nao.

"She's mute."

Midori stepped in. "You mean this girl can't talk?" Yukino shook her head.

"I see. Come over here sweetie, you can sleep by me." said Midori as Nao looked on. Shrugging, she crawled back to her space. "Retards and idiots, ain't that a bitch."

As much as Midori didn't enjoy Nao's company, she tried to make friendly conversation with her. "How about you, Nao? Where are you from?"

"Finally we're making this conversation about me. Well, if you must know, I'm from the First District region. I ran away from one of their kid prisons when I was 7 years old and I never looked back."

Mikoto rushed right up to Nao's face and excitedly asked, "What have you been doing since then? TELL US! TELL US!"

"I ran for President."

Everyone was stun silent, with Mikoto blinking her eyes in confusion. Nao flipped her hair and said, "Then they realized I had boobs."

Everyone erupted in laughter, including the mature Yukino who couldn't help herself. Nao took a quick glance at her, with Yukino looking back. She stops laughing, remembering the hostile Nao from earlier.

Midori then glanced over at their last roommate who was busy writing a letter this whole time. "Excuse me, Miss. We haven't been properly introduced yet. My name is Midori Sugiura."

"Um, hello! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention earlier. My name is Akane Higurashi."

"Say! What were you writing about just now?" exclaimed Mikoto.

"Oh...nothing! Really!"

Mikoto stared suspiciously at Akane, "LOOK! A NAKED MAN!" Akane foolishly looks towards where Mikoto is pointing and then her letter is swiped away.

"No! Don't read that please!"

"Um...Uhhhh"

"What's the matter, can't read Mikoto-chan?" asked Midori. "I'll read it for you!"

"I rather you didn't! Please!"

"What? You have something to hide?" snickered Nao.

"No, it's just that..."

"...you're in love with Major Kurauchi!"

"Who he?" asked Mikoto.

"He's a Major that serves another regiment in the western region. He's a very good man who rescued many slave women from death. How did you end up with him, Akane?"

Akane covers her blushing face and proceeds to tell her story. "A few years ago, Kazu saved me from First District men who wanted to have their way with me. He was injured from the fight, so I took him to my home where I cared for him until his fellow soldiers arrived. Kazu healed in time and we became very close. He taught me to read and write, the kind of skills I never used to be good at. His men finally recovered him, but instead of abandoning me, he took me with him to his beautiful mansion in the Northern region where I lived with him for the past three years. Sadly our time together was short, as Kazu had to rush off to battle every so often. Each time he left, I feared for his safety.

"So how did you end up here with us?" asked Midori. "Surely you could of remained safe in the Northern region."

"I could have, Midori-san. But when I heard the news of the first female regiment, it was time to show Kazu-kun that I can make it on my own. He didn't want me to go, until..."

* * *

"Kazu-kun! I must become a part of this!"

"No, Akane. Remain here where it's safe. I don't want to lose you."

"Kazu...please."

"I'm sorry Akane, I cannot allow it. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kazu. However, you can't stop me from doing this."

"AKANE!"

"You've always spoke of liberty for women, Kazu! Why do you deny my chance at becoming a symbol for our nation!"

"I..."

"If you love me Kazu, you'll let me go. I promise, I'll come back."

Kazuya embraces his brave girlfriend, putting all of his trust on the line. "Go, Akane."

Tears start running down Akane's face as she covers her mouth in disbelief. "Really..."

Kazuya nods. "When you return, I would like your hand in marriage. Is that okay?"

Akane wrapped her arms around Kazuya, then stared into his eyes that were filled with kindness. "Of course, I'll marry you!"

Both Akane and Kazuya kiss.

_I will return, I promise_...

* * *

"That is why I'm here to fight alongside you all. So let's do our best, like the Major said earlier!"

Yukino and Mikoto wipe the tears from their eyes and nod their heads. Midori and Alyssa as well, with Nao laying on her side. Scoffing at her roommates.

"Mushy crap."

Meanwhile at the cafeteria which was not too far from the campsite, the top officers were having their dinner. Including our very own Major Fujino, who topped her dinner off with a nice cup of tea. As she sipped it down, she notices Yukino walk into the cafeteria. What could she be doing here at this late hour? Especially with the men looking at her funny.

Major Fujino called over to Yukino, "Mrs. Kikukawa! Over here!" Yukino walked over and sat down with her back turned to the men. The Major then looked at these men with her firm smile, and they understood the message. "What might you be doing here at this late hour, Mrs. Kikukawa?" asked the Major.

"I just couldn't sleep, it's so uncomfortable in those tents."

"What about your comrades? Are they treating you fairly?"

"All except for one, so I'll survive. Goodness, it's so refreshing to talk to you again, Shizuru."

Colonel Kuga notices Shizuru and Yukino talking to each other and calls out for the Major. "Major Fujino! A word with you please?"

Yukino beamed with excitement. "Invite Natsuki over so we can get reacquainted!"

"No problem, I'll be back with her."

As the Major walks towards the Colonel, she could tell something was wrong.

"Uh oh, I think Natsuki is upset with me again."

"I won't permit that kind of fraternization."

"It's only Yukino, silly."

"She's an enlisted woman, Shizuru. Don't break order around here."

"Whatever you say, Natsuki."

"Anyway Shizuru, I've sent for help and it has arrived. These women need a proper teacher. One that will make them strong enough to withstand anything."

The Major glances over the Colonel and sees the silhouette of a bold looking woman standing behind her.

"These ladies need tons of discpline and strictness to take on First District! Most of all...**GUTS**!"

* * *

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! You know, I've gotten messages asking why the Infantry is numbered "25th". Good observation for those who've seen _Glory_. Yes, in the movie, the Infantry is called the 54th. For my story, I wanted to go with the number 25 because it's a special number to me when it comes to the _Mai-HiM_E anime series. Episode 25 is special to me because it's where Natsuki and Shizuru's shining moment occured. Their one-on-one battle and the aftermath was so emotionally powerful. Shizuru's love and Natsuki's understanding made that episode grand. One of the many reasons _Mai-HIME_ is such a legendary classic in anime history. So yeah, that's why I renumbered it "25th". XD Boy I ramble on and on, don't I? lol**

**I had fun with this chapter, mainly with Nao. As some of you who know from my rantings at the Mai-Multiverse forum, I'm not the biggest Nao Yuuki fan. However, she's so much fun to play as. I do appreciate the character and felt bad for her in the anime series, so it was a cool chance to get into her character. With that larger than life ego and that delicious tendency to be mean. ^_^ You have also noticed that our Colonel is taking her job a little too seriously. It'll be interesting to see whether you readers agree with her strictness or think she's being too bitchy. I guess it doesn't matter, since this IS Natsuki we're talking about. XD It was also fun bringing in Akane Higurashi. When I first made this account, I was going to do a one-shot for Akane, but decided not to at the last minute for something a bit more grand. When I'm done with GOTV, perhaps I'll surface it again. Akane is the HiME character I'm attracted to and feel I could have a successful relationship with. Since she reminds me of someone I know. So...yeah. 3_3**

**Stick around to see what happens next with our heroines, as they begin their training. Also I would like to make a special request for any authors out there. For my ShizNat website, I would like permission to feature your name/account link on my fanfiction page. Even the amazing Shay-P is featured. To see it, check out my ShizNat website located on my profile. Also, don't forget to check out and join the Mai-Multiverse forum. ^_^ I would like to discuss your work and anything _Mai-HiME_ and _Mai-Otome_ related. I'll love you forever! XD Thank you for reading and I'll see you again in the next chapter!**

~ **Luu Sky Sapphire**


	4. Power, Beauty and GUTS!

Glory of the Valkyries

**Chapter IV**: Power, Beauty and **Guts!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, the entire camp was quiet without any activity. The women remain in slumber with only a few preparing themselves. Midori Sugiura was the first one up and ready to begin the upcoming training. She tried to wake her fellow roommates up, but it was no easy task. Not even the wrath of God and Satan can awaken heavy sleepers like Nao and Mikoto.

"Wake up guys, it's just about time!" said Midori. "You don't want to look bad on our first day as soldiers!"

Nao opened her eyes slightly and snapped back at Midori's request. "I don't care! Besides, it's too damn early..."

"Delicious ramen!" shouted a dreaming Mikoto.

"I don't believe you guys! Akane! Yukino! It's time!"

"I'm sorry Midori, but I agree with Nao. It's too early to get active and the sun hasn't even come up yet." said Akane as she yawned.

As the sun slowly rose and the women continued their chatter, a bold silhouette could be seen outside of the tent. The silhouette didn't seem too happy. Whomever it was, he or she was pulling hair out in frustration.

"Just a few more minutes, I need time to adjust myself." said a very tired Yukino.

"Oh that does it..."

"Okay you guys, but don't say I didn't warn you." replied Midori as she crawled her way out of the tent flap when all of a sudden..."AAAHHH!"

The bold looking woman stuck her snake-like head inside the tent and examined all of the lazy tenants. For some unknown reason, she kept her striking eyes focused on Yukino. As the woman turned redder and redder, Midori slowly exited the tent, knowing the eruption would end all life as we know it.

"**YUKINO**!"

In an instance, all of the girls jumped up and screamed bloody murder, causing their tent to collapse.

"**PATHETIC! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU**! **GET YOUR ASSES TO FORMATION IMMEDIATELY**!"

Moments later, the entire roster of women were assembled and ready awaiting command from Colonel Kuga and Major Fujino, who have just arrived at the scene. The colonel wasn't happy as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Not good, ladies. You were all supposed to be here over an hour ago. I cut you some slack because you've all had it so rough. Tomorrow, you will be assembled, even if it means by force. I have assigned our Sergeant Major from Armitage, Haruka Suzushiro, to train you all. I trust in her abilities to turn you all into proper soldiers. That is all.

Colonel Kuga and Major Fujino left the area, with Major Suzushiro staying behind with the women. Uh oh...

"**STAND UP STRAIGHT, YOU IDIOTS**! From now on, I'm in charge of each and everyone of you. Do as I say and you will survive in battle! When I was once a slave, you know what those First District bastards called me?"

Half of the women looked at each other in confusion, while the others shook their head.

"**A PEBBLE**! I was nothing more than a rotten stinkin' **PEBBLE** to them! They feel the same way about you! Worst of all, I can see the fear in your eyes whenever First District is mentioned. You should be scared, because it's little pathetic slave weaklings against a brick wall. Now...how does one face a brick wall? Common sense would say, you walk around...**BUT THAT'S NOT OUR WAY**! We're gonna get a head start and **RAM** through that brick wall! And when it does not fall, we'll get up and do it **OVER** and **OVER** again! You morons gave your **SOULS** and they call you a pebble! The day you finish my training and you have one of those First District soldiers by the balls, with his eyeballs popping out of his evil little mind, you're gonna ask him that one simple question...**DO I LOOK LIKE A PEBBLE NOW? DO I? DO I?**"

At this point, the women were more scared of Major Suzushiro than they were of First District.

"Welcome to Hell, ladies."

With that, the women began a marching practice along with Major Suzushiro. She was not impressed by what the women considered marching. The sounds of the Major's disapproval could be heard throughout the training grounds.

"**WHAT IS THIS**? You all march like a bunch of crippled ol' grannies! Ugh, we're going to be here day and night till we get this right. One! One! Company halt!"

The women stopped.

"About face!"

The women turned.

"You are all ugly, stupid and lazy **WHORES**! But we'll fix that soon enough. Forward at the half step, **MARCH**!"

As the women continued marching, Major Suzushiro heads over to where Nao is.

"You half-wit slave bitch! Do your types truly give hand jobs for free? I'm gonna work on you 'til I get you broken!"

The fury on Nao's face as the Major left was so noticeable that she bit her lip in anger. "_How dare you...you're the bitch_!" Nao thought to herself.

The Major noticed another flaw in the marching. Something that seemed off since the beginning of practice.

"**COMPANY, HALT**!" shouted the Major, now heading over to young Mikoto Minagi. "**FOR GOD'S SAKE, GIRLIE! DO YOU NOT KNOW YOUR RIGHT FROM YOUR LEFT**?"

"N-n-n-n-no Major!" replied a very nervous Mikoto.

"Okay. How many here do not know right from left?"

Almost the entire line up of women raised their hands, which didn't make the Major happy at all.

"Jesus H. God..."

The Major picks up Mikoto as if she were a cat and uses her as a demonstration. Mikoto struggles but once you're in the Major's grasp, you must endure the experience. Chopping Mikoto's chest, the Major says: "**THIS IS YOUR FRONT**!" Next, she slaps Mikoto hard on the behind. "**THIS IS YOUR REAR**!" She finally sets Mikoto on the ground, then steps hard on her right foot. Being barefoot, this hurt tons. "**THIS IS YOUR RIGHT AND THIS**..." Quickly noticing the Major aiming for her left foot, she dodged and finally understood. So did the others who looked on in sheer horror.

"Ha! Now you're learning girlie! **COMPANY! FORWARD, MARCH**!"

The day continued with Major Suzushiro training the women in various fields, mostly marching, which still needed some work. Colonel Kuga appeared on the scene to check the women as they did their best to improve. Major Suzushiro notices the Colonel yet doesn't make any attempt to water down her instruction. Colonel Kuga admired this quality, since it represented a sense of independence and free will. The women circled around the cafeteria building once more and headed towards the the center of the training grounds, with the Major not too far behind, who made sure these women looked good in front of their colonel.

"LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT! Don't give in now! We're not finished yet!" shouted the Major as she notices Yukino marching towards her. "Well, well, well, look at here! If it isn't little Miss Priss. Dressed fancy for training? Are you a proper lady? Are you dressed for a girlie tea party? **OR ARE YOU THE PRINCESS OF ALL HOOKERS**?"

"Haruka-chan! Please don't call me a-"

The major slaps Yukino, causing her to fall in the mud.

"Don't you ever call me that! Get your ass up!"

"I'm sorry." replied Yukino as she rose to her feet.

"Get back in formation."

"Yes, Haru-I mean Major."

The Major gives herself a face palm and quietly whispers. "_You haven't changed, Yukino_..."

Colonel Kuga looked at Yukino as she cleaned the mud off her glasses while marching. Yukino looked at the the colonel and smiled. The colonel couldn't believe it. Even after all that harsh abuse, the prim and proper Yukino continues to smile. Major Fujino walks over to her colonel and watches the on-going activity. Major Suzushiro heads in her direction.

"You know, the people of Armitage are not noted for their fondness of women." said Major Fujino as she smiled at Major Suzushiro.

"**YOU'RE JUST A BUMBLING BUBUZUKE**!" screamed Major Suzushiro as she pointed at her rival Major. "And one day, we will prove who is the greatest Major of all time!"

As the aggressive major stormed off, Colonel Kuga moved closer to Major Fujino's ear.

"Bubuzuke?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh. Anyway Major Fujino, I believe it's time."

"Yes, the girls have been working hard."

"Major Suzushiro!"

"Yes, Colonel?"

"It's been 13 hours, dismiss these women and take a break yourself."

"Aww! We were just getting started too! FINE!" The major turned her attention to the women."You ladies are dismissed! But tomorrow..." The major cracks her neck so loud, one of the windows of the cafeteria shattered. "...the real game begins!"

As the women headed back to the camp site, Major Fujino and Colonel Kuga got together in their bunkers, exhausting themselves from so much observation.

"Ara ara, Haruka sure means business."

"It's what the women need right now. I'm confident in their abilities to succeed. If we can do it, Shizuru, so could they."

"I agree, Natsuki. Though you could be a little more considerate towards our ladies."

Natsuki smirked smugly, "Considerate? Shizuru, they just began their training."

"Perhaps my beautiful Natsuki would like to think that over? I'll be in the bedroom, where I'm always waiting for you..."

"Shizuru..."

"Goodnight, Natsuki." said Major Fujino as she blew a kiss for her Colonel.

"That Shizuru, I swear." sighed the Colonel. She then sat down and began writing a letter to her mother, which was long overdue as it is.

* * *

_**Dear Mother,**_

_**The women learned very quickly. Faster than male troops it seems to me. You remember Yukino Kikukawa? She was having a rough time today, getting adjusted to the rough training. However, like the others, she remained sedate under instruction. The women restrained themselves perfectly...**_

At that moment, Colonel Kuga decided to head outside and continue her letter by observing the camp site. Upon walking into the site, she could not believe the sound of laughter and music ran rampant. Weren't these the same women who were called vicious names and abused by Major Suzushiro? It's almost fascinates her...

_**...and the moment they're dismissed from drill, everyone is relaxed and very content. You wouldn't know from the sound of it that this is an army camp. It's rare to see a smile on the face of any soldier in training. After so many years of meaningless and inhuman work in the land of First District, you wouldn't expect them to set their minds free so quickly. It's the great energy that will assist us in this war, leaving us victorious in the end. Best regards to Father. **_

_**As ever, your daughter, Natsuki.**_

_**

* * *

**_

As the colonel got up to call it a night, a male soldier walks up to her with a delivery letter.

"Colonel Kuga! I have been sent to deliver this letter. _They _have done it."

"They?" asked the colonel as she read the letter. Her face suddenly turned pale.

"Major Fujino!"

The Major came out of the building, with her bed sheet wrapped around her. "Are you ready for love now, Natsuki?"

"Assemble the women."

The Major nodded in disappointment. "Yes, Colonel."

It had begun to rain, which reflected the uneasy atmosphere of the training grounds where all the women reassembled. Each of the women had a look of concern, wondering what could be so important that even their Colonel looked worried. Major Suzushiro walked out and ordered...

"**ATTENTION! BATTALION!**"

With everyone standing at attention, Colonel Kuga faced her fellow regiment and hesitated to announce the latest update. She decided to speak very loudly, because of the heavy rainfall.

"In accordance with President Kazahana's wishes, you women are advised that the First District congress has issued a proclamation. It reads:

'_Any slave woman taken in arms against First District, will immediately be returned to a state of slavery. Any slave women taken in federal uniform...will be summarily raped and put to death. Lastly, any female officer taken in command of female troops, shall be deemed as inciting servile insurrection and shall likewise be raped and put to death_.'

Fear struck the hearts of all the women, even Major Fujino who usually shrugs off anything stated by First District. It was a powerful wave of shock to find out these women would not be kept prisoners of war like the men. Their punishment would be much worse. The blue haired colonel continued on...

"Full discharges will be granted in the morning to all those who apply. Dismissed!"

"**DISMISSED! BACK TO YOUR TENTS LADIES**!" cried out Major Suzushiro while Major Fujino slowly walked back to the bunker.

"Shizuru, wait."

"Yes, colonel."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"Listen, Shizuru. If you're not here in the morning, I'll understand."

"I don't know about the others, Natsuki. But I'm staying. It will never be over between you and me."

"Shizuru..."

"I'm going to bed."

"I lov-"

The Major quickly enters the bunker, leaving her colonel outside. Some of the women were still at the training ground, unable to move from the shock. Mikoto was one of them, knowing she was too young to risk her life and body for this war. Nao quickly noticed this and smirked.

"Still want that blue uniform, retard?"

Nao walked away, leaving Mikoto alone. She began to cry, burying her face in her hands as her knees collapsed. Yukino, Akane and Midori rushed over to her. Major Suzushiro saw the four women and prepared to seperate them, until Colonel Kuga shook her head telling her otherwise. These women had a right to be upset and share that sorrow with each other. The Major nodded and walked away.

The next day, the colonel awoke to the sound of the morning trumpet. As she walked out of the bunker, she spotted Major Fujino standing in position.

"Formed and ready, Natsuki."

"How many are left, Shizuru?"

"See for yourself."

Colonel Kuga walked towards the middle of the training grounds and found a special surprise awaiting her. Every woman, including Mikoto, stood in perfect formation all around the Colonel. None of them willing to give up the dream of defending their nation. The beautiful Colonel couldn't think of any other words to express how grateful she was, except...

"...Glory hallelujah."

* * *

**Welcome back! How did you enjoy the latest chapter? ^_~ That Haruka, you gotta love her. This whole chapter focused on the training our heroines go through, but it mainly focuses on our H.B.I.C. xD The reason I didn't get into the minds of our heroines much was to give Haruka some attention, as she's such a fun character to play as. Like Nao. XD The aggressive types are made of awesome. The next chapter will be a long one, once again getting back into the character development of our underdog HiME soldiers in training. Look forward to chapter 5, I know I will! ;P**

**As a special side note, I want to announce that the new Mai-HiME manga (Mai-HiME Battle EXA) has been translated for our English readers. Thanks to myself and my best friend Vicky, chapters 1 and 2 are available at Mai-Multiverse forum (check my profile). Join up and download the latest chapters. Chapters 3 and 4 will be available soon. ^_^  
**


	5. Torn & Tattered

**Welcome back to my first Mai-HiME/Otome story! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's been quite a tough couple of months with websites ShizNat Webs and Mai-Multiverse Forum moving up from the outhouse to the penthouse. The views and contributions are so overwhelming, that I find it funny whenever somebody says Mai-fandom is dead. We at Mai-Multiverse have updated a lot since the last Chapter, and I was able to finally find time to sit down and continue this epic tale. Stay turned after the feature for information on our latest projects, which including _Natsuki no Prelude_ and _Mai-HiME EXA_. Enjoy the next chapter of _Glory of the Valkyries_. ^_^**

* * *

_Glory of the Valkyries_

**Chapter V**: Torn & Tattered

* * *

In response to the overwhelming willingness to stay and continue training, Colonel Kuga offered the women to rest a bit longer before the next training session hoping that a short break would lift their spirits. Akane's eyes lit up like stars in the heavens knowing this was her one chance to write a letter to Major Kurauchi. Wasting no time at all, she hurried back into the tent and began pouring her heart out to her future husband. There was so much to tell him that she didn't know where to begin. Her short amount of time as a female soldier has been difficult, though and she wasn't afraid to tell him about it. The more difficult the path, the more proud he'll be to have her as a Fiancée. This was how she felt.

_**"Kazu, I made it. It's breathtaking to know I'm fighting for a righteous cause. I made so many good friends here like Midori-san, Mikoto-chan, Yukino-chan and even Miss Nao. Miss Nao is a handful to our group but I can tell she's a good person, she'll prove it in time. I wish you could be here with me, Kazu. I miss you so much. By the time you get this letter, I already may be fighting against the enemy. Don't you worry as I will survive to ensure our future together. Please write back soon, Kazu. Pray that this war will be over soon and we can live in peace.**_

_**Forever yours, Akane-chan."**_

"Kazu." sighed Akane as she stored the letter away. "_I'll make you proud of me_" she thought to herself as Mikoto entered the tent with an announcement.

"**AKANE-CHAAAN!** It's time for drills!"

"Oh dear! **COMING!**"

Akane and Mikoto rushed over to where all the slave women were assembled for their daily march. Major Suzushiro was busy arguing with Major Fujino, so the girls made it without getting into trouble. Midori moved her eyes over to the tardy duo and chuckled a bit. "You're late," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I was writing a letter to Kazu and Mikoto-chan was kind enough to come get me."

"**I HELPED!**" exclaimed Mikoto.

Midori smiled. "Don't apologize to me, Akane. Just make sure you get here on time in the future, I doubt any kind of apology would get through Major Suzushiro."

"I kinda figured that out," replied Akane. "She's so scary."

"She's not scary at all, you're just being a big pussy," chimed in the red haired Nao. "Do as your told, it'll make the 'scary' bitch happy."

"I know that Akane-chan was a bit off today, but you didn't have to insult her," growled Midori who had daggers in her eyes for Nao.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stay out of my way today. You stupid girls tend to slow me down during drills."

"You're horrible!"

"At least I don't dig the graves of men, bitch!"

"**QUIEEEEEEEEEET!**" screamed Major Suzushiro. "**WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD TALK!**"

The women stood at attention with all traces of chatter gone into oblivion. The Major jeered at her soldiers in training. "You are pathetic, every single one of you! Don't you have the **GUTS** to tell me to shut up or something?"

"B-b-b-but Haruka-dear..."

"Yukino...**SHUT YOUR TRAP!** You all need to learn how to stand up for yourselves. What if I were one of those District One soldiers holding you hostage, **TORTURING YOU**, are you gonna 'b-b-b-but' like a worm and give away our military strategies? You tell that sumabitch to go fuck himself! Now **COME ON!** It's time for drills."

The women formed a straight line and began their synchronized marching. Though the entire training ground was mostly made up of dirt, the heavy rainfall from last night made the set path very muddy. The barefoot women tried their best to not sink, trip and fall whenever they passed through these difficult spots. The marching went on for so long, signs of exhaustion began to surface on the faces of the women. It was turning into a very hot day as the sunshine began to break through the clouds. About three hours later, the marching continued and it was getting warmer out. The mud from earlier began to dry up fast. Around the four hour mark, Major Fujino came to observe the women and was extremely disappointed. Not in their performance, but in something more important. She went back inside the bunker to have a talk with her Colonel.

"Natsuki, may we have a talk?"

"Just as soon as I'm done with these papers. Is it important?" asked Colonel Kuga.

"Very."

Sighing, the blue haired Colonel sets everything aside and turns to the crimson eyed Major. "What's troubling you?"

"Natsuki knows as well as I do that these women have marching memorized. We got the new rifles in this morning and the best you and Miss Suzushiro can do is have them do MORE marching. It's overkill, marching is a half hour exercise, not four."

"Major Suzushiro doesn't believe the women are ready for firearms training yet, Shizuru. I don't know what else to tell you. The new rifles are lovely aren't they?

"Dammit Natsuki! You are the Colonel of this regiment! I love you, but you're incompetent, easily persuaded and lack confidence. Miss Suzushiro is part of the team, she does not lead it, do you understand?"

"Why are you putting me through this, Shizuru? Haruka has more experience in the field than me, that is why I hired her for the job!"

Major Fujino sighed heavily. "Kanina. You know, instead of putting all your trust into a woman you barely even know, maybe you should listen to your own girlfriend."

"Shizuru..."

Major Fujino places her hand on Colonel Kuga's cheek and gives her a deep kiss.

"Natsuki. Please talk to Haruka."

"Shizuru...please stay with me."

"We'll have fun when everyone else does. See you later, Natsuki." sighed Shizuru as she exited the bunker. Colonel Kuga felt vulnerable, she wanted to feel in charge of her own regiment. She got up out of her seat, put her coat on and exited the bunker. On her way to the training grounds where the marching continued, Colonel Kuga whistled loudly to capture the attention of her regiment. Major Suzushiro signaled with her fingers that there's another hour left. Again, the Colonel didn't know how to respond to that. Major Fujino may have a legitimate argument, but the Colonel knew that Major Suzushiro had everything under control. Or so she thought. It was clear that Yukino began to tire out from the long hours of marching and dehydration, she then collapsed to her knees. Major Suzushiro walked up to her trainee who was desperately gasping for air. This marching was really taking it's toll, obviously, out of the entire regiment. The assertive Major couldn't care less and took it as a sign of weakness.

"**YUKINO! WHO SAID YOU COULD REST!**"

"I can't, I can't, I can't bre-"

"**YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO TALK BACK TO A SUPERIOR OFFICER!**"

"I'm not-"

"**I SAID GET UP!**" screamed Haruka, delivering a hard kick to Yukino's stomach. The others wanted to help, but were too afraid to even budge.

"SERGEANT MAJOR!" yelled the blunette Colonel. "Might I have a word with you, please?"

The Major stomps her feet all the way to Colonel Kuga. If the regiment weren't so afraid of their Major, they would easily be amused by her "angry walk". The Major arrives in Colonel Kuga's presence, giving her the standard salute. "SIR!"

"At ease, Sergeant. I know that you're a fair woman, Haruka. You make everyone work hard. Toughening up your soldiers is not a sin under any circumstances, however what I just witnessed was a bit of intentional cruelty. Is it possible that you're treating these woman too hard?"

Major Suzushiro didn't respond, the sour look on her face remained. It was quite scary.

"You disagree?"

Still no response, now it began to scare the Colonel. The Major looked like she was about to bite her nose off.

"You may speak freely, Haruka."

"I'm not stupid, Natsuki. Yukino is your friend, is she not?"

"We grew up together, yes."

"Let her grow up some more."

"I see."

"Will that be all, Colonel?"

"...Yes, you're dismissed."

"Thank you."

The Colonel felt like a complete jackass, she didn't change anything even though she had the power to. The Major then turned around.

"I forget to tell you, Kuga. I knew Yukino longer than you have. Trust me, I know what I'm doing with her."

The Colonel remained confused, lost and unable to comprehend her inability to be assertive.

"Shizuru was right, maybe its time for a change. If the regiment thought the Major was pushy, wait until they see the new me."

Major Suzushiro then reunites with the regiment. "**ALL RIGHT YOU PUKES! LISTEN UP!** I'm going to cut you some slack since the Colonel's up my **ASS** about how I treat ya. Just because you women think that you're so much more delicate, you deserve some kind of special treatment. Once a month means we have to get out of your way. **FORGET IT!** The same discipline applies to **EVERYBODY**. Now get your asses over to the armory! **NOW!**"

The women were so relieved to be dismissed from marching. They were also curious to see what awaited them next. Midori, Mikoto, and Akane rushed over to help Yukino who was badly hurt from Haruka's kick. She coughed up blood so much that it stained her glasses. "I can't do this anymore."

"Yes you can, just be strong." insisted Midori, not allowing her friend to give in.

"That's right, we're all in this together. Right, Akane-chan?"

"Of course, Mikoto. We're always going to support you, Miss Yukino. Don't give up."

Nao laughed without hesitation. "She'll never become anyone lying on the floor like a weak baby. You might as well give up now."

"We're all partners together here, Nao." replied Midori as she held the sobbing Yukino against her chest.

"Partners? Why don't you drop the reasonable leader act, Sugiura. It disgusts me. You all do. We may be at war against District One but you seem to forget that it's still a competition. Only the strong survive during this training. Life is a competition, there are no partners. You'll never go anywhere without pushing people out of your way. If I'm going to fight for this nation, I plan to do it with the elite. Not weaklings like you three. I'm better than all of you and I plan on doing this on my own."

As Nao walks away, Yukino stops her crying and begins speaking softly. "I feel awful now, knowing I drag you girls down with me."

"That is not true, Yukino. Besides you will improve in time, have a little faith. I know I'm not giving up this chance to fight District One for anything."

"Really, Midori-san?"

"Ever since I was really young, I've always wanted to become a soldier and fight for justice. But it didn't seem to matter how good everyone said I was at military knowledge and combat, I couldn't convince myself to believe them because I needed the time to figure it out for myself. So then I became a grave digger to earn money, burying the brave men who believe in the rights of women. Watching Colonel Kuga and Major Fujino bravely fight the enemy made me feel better about everything. Our cause, what we stand for, the people we love and protect. They had to pursue their dream to stand up for women all over Fuka. They were so committed to becoming female soldiers that they wouldn't be denied no matter what happened. And we need to start believing in ourselves too, especially you, Yukino."

"Oh Midori-san. Thank you for your kind words, I will try harder."

"Promise? Promise? Promise?"

"I promise, Mikoto-chan!"

Mikoto hugs Yukino as Midori and Akane smile. Midori nods her head and gets in one final word before heading off to the armory. "We're young! We have our whole lives ahead of us, so let's make it count! I can honestly say that at the tender age of 17, I'm more than prepared for anything life throws my way."

Mikoto, Akane and Yukino all give Midori a suspicious stare.

"Uh, something wrong?"

"You're not 17," the girls replied in unison.

"Sure I am! It's just tha-"

Out of nowhere, one of the trainees rushes over to Yukino and informs her about something important. Whispering into her ear, Yukino's cheerful expression changed drastically.

"No, it cannot be."

"What is it, Yukino?" asked Akane.

"It can wait. Let's go over to the armory now, please."

"Okay, if you say so..." said a worried Midori.

* * *

The armory was an shoddy little dump, it was the only place where traveling carts get pulled in. The carts that arrived early morning contained several wooden boxes filled with the new rifles. Midori was given the job of opening each box and assigning the women with their rifle and serial number that comes with it. Colonel Kuga was nearby observing Midori's positive spirit as she handed out the rifles to her regiment. After pushing the others aside, Nao was about to receive the very first rifle.

"Nao Yuuki. 0613."

Nao snatches the rifle from Midori's hands. "Mine."

"Mikoto Minagi. 1104."

"YAY! MY VERY OWN BANG-BANG!"

"Akane Higurashi. 0907"

"Thank you very much, Midori. I'll be sure not to miss!"

The line stretched all around the entire building with Yukino all the way in the back. She spotted Colonel Kuga observing the women. Rushing over... "Natsuki!" she called out. "There's a rumor going around that we're only to be used for manual labor. Such dreadful things we hear." The Colonel didn't reply. "I mean it's not true, is it? Not being allowed to fight. The women are living for that day and so am I."

Colonel Kuga walked down the steps and pulled Yukino aside. "If it's true, then that's the way it goes."

"Natsuki!"

"That's Colonel Kuga to you."

"I'm sorry, Colonel Kuga."

"Yukino, you haven't been improving around here. The last thing the war department wants to see is a frail girl who thinks she can rush off into battle. She might as well stay behind to work endlessly.

"You know I can't do that, I came here for a reason. Nat...Colonel Kuga, what's the matter with you?"

"Get back on line and register your rifle, Yukino. I have things to do. You're dismissed."

Colonel Kuga turns around and heads back into the bunker, leaving Yukino curious, confused and above all, disheartened.

"_What's happening to my best friend..._"

* * *

Off in the distance beyond the training grounds, loud bangs could be heard. The women have already assembled with their company officers to begin firing practice. The targets are glass bottles set up 40 feet away. The enthusiastic Mikoto Minagi already shattered two bottles, making Midori a rich woman.

"There you have it, girls! Mikoto is the best shooter in our regiment!"

One of the women chimed in. "No way! I bet you a dime she can't hit another! With her eyes closed!"

"Deal! Come on Mikoto, you can do it!"

"Get ready to buy yummy ice cream, Midori-san! That dime is ours!"

With the blindfold on Mikoto, she aims, waits a few seconds, squeezes the trigger and surprisingly, hits the target. The women couldn't believe what they had just seen, perfect shots by a little girl with no military background. Midori hugged the cute little sharpshooter, lifting her arm up high in victory.

"Mikoto Minagi wins again! That's a dime on each of you girls!"

"Double or nothing, Midori-san!"

Midori felt great joy that the women were enjoying themselves and smiling happily with this training exercise. Sure beats marching, huh?

"Hey Midori-san!"

"Yes, Mikoto?"

"This rifle must be really lucky, I shall name it Miroku!"

"Miroku? That is quite a lovely name, but I don't think luck has anything to do with your skills. It's all in here," said Midori as she patted her heart.

"Ara, your girls sure are having fun."

"**MEEP!** Major Fujino, we're so sorry!"

"No need for apologies, Mikoto-chan. I just wanted to let you know that the Colonel will be here shortly, so please stand at attention before she arrives."

The Colonel makes it to the firing area where she observes the women for a short while. "Front and center! You there, step forward."

Mikoto quickly responded to the Colonel's demand. She was more distracted with the Colonel's long beautiful hair than anything else. The Colonel took a quick look at all the shattered bottles caused by Mikoto's impressive shooting.

"You're a good shot, private Minagi."

"Thank you, sir! It's not hard at all, just point and shoot! Tee hee!"

"You ever killed a man, private Minagi?"

"N-n-no, sir!"

"Yet you're handy with a gun."

"Yes, sir!"

"Fine. Reload, Minagi. Show me what you can do."

Mikoto happily reloads her rifle, which took a while in this time and place. The Colonel didn't see it that way. Ten seconds in and Mikoto was still dumping the gun powder.

"Faster."

Mikoto quickly pulled out the reload rod, but had trouble getting it inside the rifle.

"Faster…"

Mikoto still couldn't get it in.

"**FASTER!**"

Mikoto finally manages to pump the gun.

"Discharge your weapon, Minagi."

Mikoto froze for a moment wondering what discharge meant.

"**FIRE DAMMIT!**"

Mikoto fired the shot, leaving her terrified.

"Do it again and quickly!" The Colonel turned to the other women. "A good soldier can fire three direct shots under a minute," said the stern Colonel. She walks up to Major Fujino. "Major Fujino, give me your revolver." She does so, looking at her Colonel with a very empty stare. The Colonel ignores this and focuses her attention once again on the struggling yellow-eyed private. She just fired her second shot and the Colonel isn't happy.

"Forty seconds to fire one shot? Unforgivable! Reload!"

As Mikoto reached for the gun powder, the Colonel fired one shot from her revolver. Testing Mikoto's ability to act under extreme pressure, she continued to fire the revolver shouting "HURRY!" as things got worse for Mikoto. She ended up dropping the reload rod and froze on the spot. Disappointed, Colonel Kuga meets up with Major Fujino again. "Teach them, properly."

"Yes, sir."

The Colonel walked away shaking her head so vigorously, it was if she wanted the others to notice her letdown. Major Fujino picked up the rod for Mikoto and patted her on the head. "It's okay, Mikoto-chan. Take five minutes to yourself. As for the rest of you, attention! We will begin firing practice in groups."

* * *

The next morning the Colonel began her own training course. In less than two minutes, the Colonel cut down twenty watermelons stacked on tall logs with her saber, representing heads of the enemy. This included firing seven perfectly executed shots at the dummies the officers set up for her. All this while riding on her horse side saddle. She was prepared to take the course again once the officers reset the targets. Major Fujino, who was off-duty, walks up to the beautiful Colonel.

"Good morning, Shizuru. You're up early."

"I want to talk to you, Natsuki."

"Of course."

"Would Natsuki mind getting down from her horse?"

The Colonel became very irritated. She jumped down and came face to face with her girlfriend.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Oi, are you going to tell me something important or can I just leave now?"

"Why does Natsuki treat the women so harshly?"

"How should I treat them?"

"Like women? Humans beings like you and I."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Shizuru."

"What about Miss Kikukawa, why are you so hard on her?"

"She's a very poor soldier. I'm getting the best of these women ready for battle, I have no time for dead-beats."

"Natsuki. These women are just as good as our last regiment with well trained men. They march well, they're disciplined-"

"No thanks to you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

"You disappoint me acting like you're more important than everyone else. You seem to forget that I know you and so does Yukino. The real Natsuki Kuga isn't this prude bitch I see before me, she's a beautiful woman with compassion in her heart. Now, I don't even know where my Natsuki has gone."

"Shizuru! If you don't believe in what we're doing, then you shouldn't be part of it."

"Part of what, Natsuki? Huh? '**LEFT, RIGHT! LEFT, RIGHT! YOU BETTER MARCH FOR ANOTHER 46 HOURS BEFORE I STICK GUTS UP WHERE THE SUN DON'T DARE TO VENTURE!**'. Marching is all they'll ever get to do, Natsuki."

"You don't understand at all. I'm getting these women ready, they've risked their lives to be here. They have given up their freedom. I owe them as much as they have to give, I owe them my freedom. My life if necessary.

"You'll never understand the women if you continue like this, Natsuki."

"I understand them perfectly."

"No you don't. Otherwise I wouldn't be hearing all of this."

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is you. You're not the girl I fell in love with right now. Nor a valiant leader."

"Shizuru…"

"Now come, Colonel Kuga. Bayonet practice is currently underway, maybe you can scare them shitless again."

"That's the first time you called me, Colonel Kuga."

"That's because Natsuki Kuga is dead."

* * *

Left feeling hurt and guilty of the things she's done, the Colonel slowly followed her beloved Major to the armory. Inside the women practiced their bayonet attack thrusts into giant dummies. Major Suzushiro was in charge of the operation, making sure every strike was accurate and deadly.

"**THRUST! DEVELOP! EN GARDE!**"

"**THRUST! DEVELOP! EN GARDE!**"

"**THRUST! DEVELOP! EN GARDE!**"

Out of the entire regiment, Mikoto seems to be the only one attacking aggressively.

"**GOOD**, Mikoto, **GOOD!** Stab the asshole in the eyes if you have to! Now **THRUST! DEVELOP! EN GARDE!**"

For Yukino Kikukawa, penetrating a sharp object into the chest of the enemy, twisting it to damage critical areas and pulling it out to unleash a gush of blood seemed to be too much for her.

"Well lookie here, it's Yukino screwing up as always. What can one expect for a talentless bookworm?"

Major Suzushiro pushed Yukino over a few feet. "Do me the biggest favor in the universe, Yukino. **Kill me**."

"WHAT!"

"**K-I-L-L M-E. S-T-U-P-I-D.**"

Yukino knew the Major couldn't be serious, but attempted to launch an attack. Major Suzushiro pushes it aside without moving her feet an inch.

"I said **KILL ME!** Not **TICKLE ME!**"

With a second thrust, the Major still manages to push the bayonet aside. This time with her pinky.

"**JESUS, YUKINO! YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER! THE WORST IN THE ENTIRE REGIMENT, NOW KILL ME YOU STUPID LITTLE CUNT!**"

Yukino lost it completely and launched at Haruka with anger and fury, unfortunately she was quickly disarmed, hit in the stomach and smacked in the face with the tail-end of the rifle. This left a massive cut on Yukino's right cheek. Colonel Kuga and Major Fujino watched the whole thing take place and they were left in complete shock. Major Suzushiro let out a sigh. "No shame, Yukino. Get up."

The freckled face girl was in too much pain to get up, instead started to cry.

"**I SAID GET UP!**"

Off in the corner, the cruel Nao couldn't stop laughing. "Bitch forgot to duck!"

"Sergeant Suzushiro, deal with the red head!" shouted Colonel Kuga pointing directly at Nao.

Major Suzushiro nodded and headed over to where Nao was stationed. They both locked their emerald and violet eyes with each other.

"You want to say something else, private Nao?"

"Yes I do. Suck my balls."

The Major pushes Nao to the ground, Nao springs back up and rushes towards her when Midori intervenes. "That's enough, Nao. You caused us enough trouble." The blunette colonel is again impressed with Midori's actions. "Carry on, Sergeant Suzushiro."

"Wait, Natsuki," pleaded the sobbing Yukino. "I'd like to speak to you in private, please. I beg of you."

Major Fujino could tell by looking into her colonel's eyes that she sympathizes with Yukino, however...

"An enlisted woman who wishes to speak with her commanding officer, must first get permission. You must understand this, Yukino."

Yukino saluted her colonel despite the pain. "Yes, sir."

The colonel left the area once more with Major Fujino now observing the battered Yukino. Hatred filled her watery eyes and it began to worry the Major. She immediately rushes back outside to get a hold of the colonel. "NATSUKI!"

"What is it no-"

Before the colonel could even finish, Major Fujino delivered a hard punch to the Colonel's nose. Kuga held her nose which started bleeding and questioned the Major's actions. Several officers and women watch on.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Yukino loves you. She needs a friend during this terrible war. How long do you think that lasts? Pretty soon Yukino may not even want to fight alongside you nor tell her children about how good of a person you were. In a time of war, we live on precious borrowed time. It's so fast, Natsuki. One bullet and it's over for us. And if you happen to become one of the injured, you're the one who's going to be looking for attention and care. Fix this family-

"Family?"

"**YES FAMILY!** We are united as one for justice and you are missing out. I will always love you, Natsuki. But at this rate, it would be a embarrassment to honor you as a hero of our nation."

Colonel Kuga was at a loss for words, realizing the magnitude of her mistake. Major Fujino disappeared into the crowd as everyone returned to their posts.

"_What have I done…_"

* * *

It was the late night hour and all the tired women returned to the campsite. Little Alyssa could be heard practicing her drums from inside the tent. "Hello, Miss Alyssa. It's very nice to see you tonight," greeted Midori. Alyssa welcomed her roommates back with an upbeat drum solo.

"Waaaah!" yelled out Mikoto. "Some things never seem to change. I guess the whole world hate us girls. Even girls hate girls!"

Annoyed at the constant drumming by Alyssa, Nao pounds her fist into the ground. "Brat, if you don't stop that drumming I swear to God…"

"I'll take care of this, just leave the poor girl alone." Midori said. "Come on honey, take your drum outside and practice for a while. Grumpy Nao needs her rest."

"Leave my name out of this."

Having trouble coping with the shooting practice, Mikoto continued her rant. "That Colonel Kuga, she a hard woman!"

"She a dyke. Just a woman beating dyke," Nao scoffed.

Midori disagreed. "She's just a young girl, all of this must be new to her. I wouldn't be surprised if she's just as scared as you girls are."

"I highly doubt that," replied Nao, as she watched Akane and Yukino enter the tent. "Ain't that right, Specky?"

Yukino ignores Nao by closing her eyes and covering her ears. Big mistake to show annoyance around Nao who functioned like the typical school yard bully. Nao licked her fingers in delight and crawls over to Yukino. The spider-like woman then had the nerve to separate Yukino's hands from her face so she can look directly into the emerald eyes. Like a false prophet, the red head spews forth her cruelty.

"I see now, you thought your dyke friend was different, didn't you? Mmm? You thought you were so smart that all this would be a walk in the park. You are in the real school now, Specky."

Nao notices the tears building up in Yukino's eyes.

"Crying. The only answer you have to all of your problems." Nao gets up and crawls back to her side. "I give her another day, she'll quit before the morning is over."

Akane shook her head. "Yukino isn't going anywhere."

"But I am."

"What are you talking about, Nao?" asked Akane.

"I overheard the girls on the far end of the campsite saying over on the other side of the cafeteria, that they are serving biscuits and ramen."

Mikoto's eyes sparkled. "Did you say ramen?"

"Yup, Suuure did. What do you say girls? Bringing back a few biscuits and ramen bowls sounds like a good idea to me."

"Don't even think about it. If they find out you're stealing the officer's food, they're liable to shoot you," insisted Midori.

"For the oldest one in the group, you have absolutely no spine whatsoever," scowled Nao.

"All right, it's your funeral."

"So what do you say, Mikoto? Join me?"

"No, th-th-that's okay."

"Akane?"

"No thank you, Nao."

"Pussies."

* * *

Outside the snow began to fall. It was a cold night in December and while the women tried their best to warm themselves up, a wandering blunette embraced the cold as if it were a part of her. The Colonel looked around the camp site and noticed the smiling faces of her regiment that remained awake.

_**"Dear Mother.**_

_**News broke out today of the defeat at Florence. If things continue to go badly, I wonder if I might not end my days as an outlaw leader of a band of fugitive slaves. As you already know and grown to accept me, I'm a lesbian. Yet, try as I may, I don't understand these women. What makes them happy, why they take life as it comes along, how they deal with their problems is different from ours. I'm tired of being separated from my fellow woman because of how much money we have in our pockets. If I were a woman of real strength, I might do a great deal to understand them and show them that I can be normal too. But I am afraid deep down that I'm not of much account. I don't want to crush their spirits because of my own weakness. The weakness Shizuru pointed out to me on several occasions. I miss spending time with you on Duran Island and the smell of the sea..."**_

"Natsuki!"

The Colonel turned around to find Yukino standing before her. The first thing that came to her mind is why would Yukino want to see her even after treating her like garbage.

"It's Yukino. I just wanted to say—I just wanted to say…Merry Christmas, Natsuki."

For one brief beautiful moment, Kuga forgot about her role as Colonel and hugged Yukino with loving warmness as tears made their way down her cheeks. "Merry Christmas, Yukino."

Yukino kissed her on the forehead and pushed Natsuki's arms away gently. "I have to be heading back now. Thank you."

The beautiful Colonel wiped the tears from her eyes and walked in the opposite direction. Where the cafeteria was occupied by visiting allied officers from all over the nation. Once inside, the chatter was loud, the food was a giant contrast to what the slave women normally consume and a giant Christmas tree could be seen nestled in the corner. The Colonel was called over by a top name in the war department. She made her way over to the table and sat down.

"Very good to meet you, Kuga. My name is Tomoe Marguerite, Division Quartermaster. This sorry piece of crap is Miya. She writes vouchers."

Tomoe Marguerite is part of the war department, the only woman chosen for such a position. Miya is a slave girl who Tomoe purchased from District One to work for her.

"Nice to meet you, Miya."

"Thank you, Miss Kuga. How is it going with your regiment?"

"They're doing well, improving at a fast rate. The women do need a bit more polish but I feel they're ready for battle."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Miya. "Sources say they're deserting ten at a time."

"That is incorrect. We haven't had a single incident, every one of those women came to fight."

"See, Miya? Kuga's just fine. I used to be a slave woman myself, we never had it easy. Only one meal a day, if we're lucky. Always performing sexual favors for the men, the list goes on. I feel better knowing I earned the chance to stay away from this barbaric war. I mean, the slaves gotta know nobody's gonna let them fight. Am I right?"

"Earned?" asked the curious Colonel.

Evading the question, Tomoe continues on. "Now if there's anything you need, a bottle for the cold nights…"

"YES! I put in a requisition for shoes two weeks ago. 90% of our regiment is barefoot and I'd rather not have them unable to walk when we're assigned to combat."

"Here's the thing Kuga, we're extremely limited as to footwear. That type of expensive item is only reserved for those units whose fighting abilities supersede yours, you understand?"

The Colonel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She also didn't appreciate Tomoe looking at her with such a hideous smiling face, indicating how little she cared about her regiment.

"If you'll excuse me—"

"Nice meeting you, Kuga."

"Goodbye."

Miya watched the colonel leave the cafeteria with great haste. "Survey says?"

"Bitch, ha ha." snickered Tomoe.

* * *

The next morning, Major Fujino and a group of young men rushed over to the Colonel's bunker. The hazelnut-haired woman entered the bunker only to find her colonel brushing her long blue hair. "What is it, Shizuru?"

Normally the Major would blush at the sight of her girlfriend in such a feminine state but there was a more important matter. "We caught a deserter."

Alyssa and her drumming led the way of the incoming officers with their captured prisoner. Midori couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the face of the prisoner. Akane covered her mouth in disbelief and told Mikoto to go back into the tent. Yukino shook her head. "They're not going to hurt her, right? It'll be all right, won't it?" All Midori could mouth were the words..."I told you this would happen."

As Major Suzushiro marched toward Colonel Kuga and Major Fujino, both noticed she had a whip in hand. After the exchange of salutes, Major Fujino questioned the weapon. "What is this for?"

"This traitor deserves to be flogged one hundred times in front of the entire regiment."

"No, Natsuki. Not with the whip, not on her."

Colonel Kuga waved her hand at the officers holding the prisoner. "Will you excuse us, Major Suzushiro?"

"With pleasure, Colonel."

The Colonel pulls her Major to the side. "NEVER question my authority in front of others."

"Well I is sorry mas'sa, you be the head bitch in charge and let's ignore everything the 'bubuzuke' vomits from her worthless mouth." muttered the crimson-eyed Major as she attempted to walk away.

"**SHIZURU! STAND AT ATTENTION!**"

Major Fujino stops and looks forward.

"Major Suzushiro, who is the woman that attempted to escape?"

"Your favorite. Her name is Nao Yuuki."

"Then…you may commence."

Nao locked eyes with the Colonel, as the officers began to rip her shirt off revealing various flogging injuries. Most likely caused by District One in the past.

"Proceed," calmly said the Colonel.

Nao's emerald eyes continued to be locked on her Colonel even as she pushed the other male officers away. She took off her shirt, exposing her naked flesh in front of everyone and spit in the direction of the Colonel. Major Suzushiro nodded and began the flogging on Nao's exposed back. Major Fujino turned her head away. The flogging was now in the 20s, Nao stood strong focusing her deviant eyes on Colonel Kuga. Nothing else existed in the world except them both, not even the pain could take Nao's attention away. The human body is able to withstand many things, but even we have our limits. The flogging continued and was now in the 70s, Nao's previous injuries began to reopen and bleed down her back. Blood as red as the very hair on her head. There comes a time where the strong submit. A tear ran down Nao's face, soon the other emerald jewel began to seep.

"Please forgive me," whispered Kuga.

* * *

**Poor Nao-chan! T_T In this chapter things get more personal for the characters, mainly Natsuki. She is placed in a difficult spot where one would make tons of mistakes. This is why I'm such a huge fan of Shizuru and Natsuki as a couple. Shizuru is always there for Natsuki, regardless of what she may say in the heat of the moment. The next chapter _Redemption_ will focus more on Nao, including various other surprises. I hope you enjoyed reading the latest chapter of GOTV. In other news, Mai-Multiverse Forum has released the final chapters of _Mai-HiME EXA_ (the new manga series. Find out what happens to ShizNat!). They're raw at the moment, but they're currently being translated into English and Spanish. Check the link on my profile page, you can even download the previous chapters if you haven't read them yet. Don't forget to check out ShizNat Webs for our English and Spanish translations of _Natsuki no Prelude_. Remember, _Natsuki no Prelude_ is NOT a fanfiction. It is a canon novel story that connects to the _Mai-HiME_ anime. Check it out! This is Luu Sky Sapphire, signing off. **


	6. Redemption

**Welcome to chapter six of Glory of the Valkyries. This is another chapter I had to split in half. I wanted to mostly focus on a certain character, plus tie up one loose end that has been plaguing our heroines for several chapters now. lol I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Stay tuned after the chapter for thoughts and promotional stuff.**

* * *

_Glory of the Valkyries _

**Chapter VI:** Redemption

* * *

As far as I can remember, I've always lived in darkness. When I was a baby, my cradle was broken. Never once was it fixed or ever replaced.

My childhood room was cold and very wet. We lived in a region where rainfall was constant.

Most of my friends betrayed me constantly. It was survival of the fittest between everyone in poverty. I was desperately searching for food every day. I did suffer for my crime, but I did not let up. I'm not proud of what I had to do to feed myself and my family, but it was either me or them. Y'know?

The life of a street urchin wasn't always this dark for me, there were times I had something those pretentious snobs in their fancy homes often talk about.

Dreams.

Not the kind where you fall asleep and see strange images. I speak of the kind that transforms you into someone worthwhile, with hard work.

Bullshit, right? Maybe back in the day…

* * *

"Daughter?"

"Yes mother, I'm here."

"Where have you been, you know they will be looking for you, don't leave my sight again for one second! Please! It's for your own good!"

"Mother! It's okay! I would never leave you, please don't yell at me! But you don't deserve this life, you're getting sicker everyday. Please say something to him, there are laws that-

"There are no laws like that here, daughter. We either work or get killed."

"_Mama..._"

_The house was a cold empty shell, surrounded by lighted candles. No lamps, just candles. We couldn't even afford a decent lamp, even though our master worked hard each day. It's always been like this, so I'm used to it. But when I see my sick mother in the middle of all this, the idea of living here makes me so furious. I may not deserve more than slave work, but mama does._

"He will be home soon, quickly run downstairs where he can see you."

_My mama was an intelligent woman. Before I was born, I was told by my auntie that she would always watch the sunset and make a vow to herself. That she would have the greatest daughter in the world. It's flattering when you say this to a teenage girl and yet so heartwarming. I wouldn't buy these kind words if it were anyone else. My mother was different._

"Yes mother! I'll be back, just finish your water."

_I ran down the stairs as fast as my young legs could carry me. Parking myself in front of the door, I awaited our master. Who will mostly likely start his day by criticizing me and the way I look. Y'know, whenever I think of those rich women at their balls, I imagine them wearing those gorgeous silk dresses. Waiting for a rich man to be impressed and escort them away. Bah, it was never my style. I've worn this stolen knitted sweater for almost seven years now. It was so long, you could say it was also used as my pants. It was the only thing I've successfully stolen at such a young age._

_It would appear that our master has arrived. I could hear the clicking of his horse's hooves getting louder by the second. The thundering footsteps on the front porch meant he was in a fierce mood. More so than usual. The door opened like the gates of Hell at that moment and there he was, the devil himself, the master who tugs on our leashes. I refer to him as my father._

"Girl, I saw you coming down the stairs through the window! The next time you try to do things at the last second, I'll use the saw blade to cut out your eyes!"

_He often said these hurtful things and yet here I am, taking another beating so my mother would be spared from my own stupid mistakes. Sometimes I would pretend I was dead so he wouldn't hurt me any further. It didn't work. The pain was much greater. Why do I keep trying that tactic you may ask? It feels right._

_The next day, things were going to change._

_

* * *

My father worked for District One, so he was often absent during the daytime. This gave me a chance to recover, rest up and complete all my chores before he arrived home. Mother used to help and now she can't even do that anyone. The only positive outlook to my brief fatherless life was one other person.  
_

"Neko-chan!"

"Hi Shiho-chan!"

"Want to play at the pond again? I bet I can beat you in a race to get there!"

"We'll see about that, dangling tadpoles!"

"Stop making fun of my pigtails!"

_Shiho Huit was my best friend. She was my only escape from the pain I was going through at home. She's helped me so much, my only regret was never being able to hug her and receive a hug because of my injuries._

"I beat you!"

"You are so fast, Neko-chan! I couldn't keep up!"

"Say, Shiho-chan."

"Yes?"

"Did you ever stop to wonder what it would be like if girls were allowed to fight."

"Bless the lady it hasn't happened, Neko-chan."

"Why do you say that?"

"Girls are not strong enough to do anything, other than slave."

"That's just what District One says! Don't believe everything you hear, Shiho-chan!"

"Neko-chan, you just can't fight the system anymore. We are who we are. We belong here, away from the fighting. If only it were possible to fight for our rights, sadly it is not. Aren't you happy just being here? Inhaling air and watching the stars every night? Life is tough here, but we can still have our peace."

_I wanted to believe her._

"My mother is getting worse, Shiho-chan. If I don't get her to the Northern region, she won't make it another year. These are the early stages of her inevitable death."

"Stop saying such grim things!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. There just has to be another way."

_There was no other way. We were so many miles away from the Northern region of Fuka. Even if we happened to cross the border, there will be no guarantee that mother would survive. It's a chance that I must take, even if the odds aren't in my favor._

"Come on, Neko-chan. Let's play out in the-"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"To the North. I'm taking my mother with me."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Not completely. We need to escape an hour before father arrives, that way he won't be able to find us. No search party in the world will be able to track where we've gone."

"Please don't ask what I think you're going to ask…"

"Shiho-chan, your master has a map leading to the border. We're gonna need it."

"Well. Okay. Just remember, I'll only take you as far as that. I cannot go with you."

"Why not?"

"I'm needed here. If I go with you, and happen to get caught, we'll never see each other again."

_Those words still echo in my mind today._

"Fine, but I promise you that I will come back for you."

"I know you will, you're my best friend."

_Best friend. Looking back, she was a lot more than that._

_Two hours until my father returned home, I took it upon myself to get everything ready. The night once again cried a river. Mother still wasn't aware of our plan. The kitchen, if you could call it that, barely had enough to feed us for two days. Shiho-chan promised she would bring some more, so I switched over to our clothing. I took some of father's clothes which included stolen money. Shiho-chan arrived at our backdoor, knocking very lightly. Even from here, I could sense her powerful fear. Quickly I unlocked the door and let her in. She was soaking wet running from her home, which was fifteen miles away._

"I have everything you two will need. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. There's no turning back now, I cannot take this life any longer. My mother needs help and I want my freedom."

"Freedom? Listen to yourself, Neko-chan. You speak of freedom as if it were an easy thing to obtain!"

"It will be if I'm involved."

"They will never let you in the army, if that's what you're implying."

"I'll find my own way, I have a convincing voice."

"You're a girl, it doesn't matter if you show leadership and intuitive."

_In my heart, I knew she was right. When you're caught up in the moment, heart's pounding, teeth shaking, and the pit of your stomach feels awful, you don't care about logic. Logic is a fleeting imagination._

"I'll find the answers I'm looking for when I get up there."

"As a person, I highly disagree with you. As your best friend…I believe you'll find those answers."

"Thank you."

_She had so much wisdom for someone younger than me. It was if an angel was guiding me through this._

_The time for our escape had come, we were prepared to awaken mother and take her away from this awful place. I was more nervous than before, I thought I was gonna throw up. No turning back now, this was it. My last chance._

**_My last chance at a real life._**

_We rushed up the stairs, lighted the candle and tried to wake my mother up. The thunder outside was fierce, perfect for a getaway._

"Mama, wake up!"

"S-sweetheart, what has gotten into you?"

"We're getting out, come on get up!"

"Getting out?"

"Yes, I'm taking you up North."

"No, I cannot, what if your father-"

"FORGET HIM! HE DESTROYED OUR LIVES AND MADE YOU THIS WAY! I'M BEEN STRONG LONG ENOUGH! COME WITH ME NOW!"

_She was in poor health, but that didn't stop her from silencing me._

"ENOUGH!

"..."

I'll go with you."

"…mama?"

"But I'm very disappointed in you. Your hatred for your father won't make our lives easier, it'll only make things worse. "

"Your mama is right, Neko-chan. You are doing something brave and noble, but it's all because of revenge isn't it."

"I…I…"

"I know you love me, daughter. I know you're trying to help me. Please, just promise me you won't hate your father."

"…but he…"

_Everything at that moment was about to collapse for me even further. Shiho-chan looked out the bedroom window, only to see my father in the distance._

"YOUR FATHER IS COMING!"

"Oh my God. Mother, get up! We have to go, NOW!"

_My mother rose to her feet and held onto me as we helped her down from the bed and down the stairs. To stall for time I nailed the front door shut as fast as I could. Knowing my father, he'd want to break down the front door at any cost before resorting to the backdoor, which was within our grasp. Shiho-chan had the basket with our items in place and opened the door for us. With the map in hand, I knew exactly where we were heading to. According to my early planning, once we entered the corn field, we will be in the clear. There's a town a few miles away where we can seek shelter from neighboring slaves helpful enough to offer it. Looking at my mother brave through the storm, I couldn't believe this was the same woman who was lying in bed minutes ago. The adrenaline was so extreme and yet here I was, smiling. My best friend and my mother were with me. Strangely enough, this was the only time I considered myself happy. This was my real family and for the first time, we were together. Unfortunately, moments like these are taken from us. God's work? Or simply the evil work of men?_

"You stupid girl! You aren't going anywhere!"

_It was my father with two men accompanying him. The looks of the men were like staring into the face of the Reaper. Just like the Reaper, one of them had the instrument of death._

"They're not going anywhere, sir. Little girls fear the rifle."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS FATHER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Yes I can. You two belong here, where it's safe."

"SAFE? YOU BEAT ME EVERY SINGLE DAY! I'M TERRIFIED OF YOU AND I WILL NOT SPEND ANOTHER SECOND HERE!"

"You keep your mouth, SHUT!"

"NO FATHER! I WON'T!"

_My father hit me right there with every ounce of strength in his body, I could barely get up. He proceeded to rip my sweater apart._

"Give me the whip."

"Yes, sir."

"I hate you, father…"

_Wrong answer. My blood began to mix with the cold rain. I wanted to die right there. My hope of escaping this place, finding a better life for mother and becoming someone worthwhile was never going to happen. Please daddy, don't leave me breathing any longer. Spare me from tasting my eternal agony._

"Please, stop it! You're going to kill her!"

"NO! Our daughter is trying to take you away from me. Doesn't she understand that nothing changes! We can only live the way we live in this nation of ruin. Do you hear me? A NATION OF RUIN!"

_Suddenly a figure battled through the rainfall and nailed my father in the face with a giant piece of wood. He fell to the ground, with his men trying to help him up. Who came to my rescue? The only one I could ever trust._

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

_Shiho-chan…_

"You stupid girl, I'll teach you-"

"STAY BACK YOU DISTRICT ONE TRASH!"

_Two shots._

_I didn't have strength to turn myself over. Could it be…yes…her body had landed next to mine. I looked over at the two bloody holes in my friend's chest. I dragged myself over to her and held her hand. My best friend was…_

"Shiho-chan?"

"Hey, Neko-chan."

"Please forgive me."

"I'm scared Neko-chan."

"Is there…anything I can do?"

"Remember that song? The one I kept singing to you…when we first met."

"Yes I do. You sung that annoying song to get me to become your friend…and it worked."

"Sing it…to me. One last time….so…I…won't…be afraid."

_So I sung our song for the last time._

"_**Red Maki Maki. ….. Blue Maki Maki….. Green Maki Maki….. Yellow Maki Maki….. Rainbow Maki Maki….makes the…..world…..so…..lucky….**_"

_My heart shattered in two. Her soul left at that moment, her hands felt like ice. My father's shadow then loomed over me and I could care less now._

"Daughter…"

"Kill me."

"Daughter, listen to me…"

"Kill me."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't fix this. Kill me, so I can be with her again."

"When your friend called me District One trash…she was wrong."

"What?"

"I fought District One. They captured me and almost kept me as a prisoner for the rest of my life. To ensure my family's well being, I had to cut corners. Your friend made me realize that hurting you is only a result of my fear."

"Your fear?"

"I pray to God that you don't see war up close."

"…"

"If you do, you'll end up a broken down human being like me, with hatred in his heart."

_Finally, for the first time in my life, I understood my father. Picking myself up, I knew what I had to do next._

"Father. There is a way to fix all this. I'm going to end this war myself."

"Don't talk such nonsense, daughter."

"Mother, I will return. I will not let **anyone** stand in my way. Not the enemy, not my allies. You will recover."

_Swiftly, I took the rifle which ended the life of my best friend and ran towards the corn field. Away from this life I was shackled to. The men immediately got up and to my surprise, my father stopped them._

"Let her go."

_That was the only time my father showed me any kind of respect. Without the map in hand, it took years to get where I am now. Through swamps, patrolling District One soldiers and tribal natives, I was able to make it all the way to the border and was able to get in after prostituting myself to one of the corrupt Northern Fuka soldiers. Now I found what I was looking for, and though these other girls have the same goal in mind, I wouldn't let them take away **my** victory. When this war ends, the one holding up the nation's flag in victory will be me._

**By any means necessary**. My name is **Nao Yuuki**.

* * *

Inside of the bunker, Colonel Kuga thought deeply about what just transpired earlier. Up until now, nobody at the training ground was punished in such brutal fashion for any reason. These were soldiers, weren't they? The Colonel let out a long sigh of frustration and guilt. Was there any way to fix things around here? The comparisons to District One being muttered under the breaths of the women were staring to bother Kuga. She had no choice, it was time for a serious change.

"_There's only one person I can trust other than Shizuru to make things right. I just hope she hasn't given up on me_," The Colonel thought to herself. She picked herself up and ventured outside to the campsite where the women were staying up late as usual. There she found the only woman standing guard, as if her tent were a full base camp in itself.

"Miss Sugiura."

"Colonel."

"Listen…I'm very sorry about this morning. That wasn't good form and only made us look like slave drivers. Though embarrassing as it may seem to you, I've come to ask for guidance."

"What do you ask of me, sir?"

"Would it be okay if I came to you to talk about the women, from time to time."

Miss Sugiura stood tall, proud and very serious about her position. She was a beautiful woman, so wise and true.

"Yes it would, sir."

"Wonderful. Thank you so very much."

"We can start with shoes, sir. The women need shoes."

"Yes, I apologize for the delay. I've been chasing the Quarter Master for quite some time and she-"

"No, sir. **Now** is the time. The red head was only trying to find herself shoes. She wants to fight, just like the rest of us. More even. I can see it in her eyes whenever we're in practice. Her tough exterior deceives us, Colonel. She will bring great promise if she's given more respect and a chance to shine."

"Yes, she is a spirited one. Miss Sugiura, I want you to come with me tomorrow."

"Where, sir."

* * *

Colonel Kuga assembled Sugiura and a handful of female trainees to accompany her to the Quarter Master's bunker. It was a quiet morning, but that was about to change. Colonel Kuga isn't one to make demands, unless her buttons are pushed hard enough that is.

"Wait here."

The women guarded the door in case anyone tried to interfere with the um…negotiations.

"Ah! Good afternoon, Kuga," said a very upbeat Tomoe, as she rested comfortably on a luxurious chair of golden silk. "Change your mind about that bottle?"

"I want over six hundred pairs of shoes and twelve hundred pairs of socks. And anything else you've been holding out on us, you piece of rat excrement."

"_Yawn_, I'm sorry Kuga but we just don't have any."

"Not for slave women you don't."

"Not for anybody."

"That's just too bad, huh Tomoe? Well, let's see if you haven't misplaced anything."

Colonel Kuga proceeded to trash the Quarter Master's room and it was very well deserved. Tomoe Marguerite was beautiful, but had a heart of stone for the less fortunate. The Colonel saw it the first time back in the cafeteria and now it was clear how much it bothered her.

"**HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!**"

"Can't I? I'm a Colonel you nasty little cunt. You actually think you can keep over eight hundred Fuka soldiers from having proper shoes because you find it amusing? You might as well be the Queen of District One with that attitude!"

Tomoe trembled in fear, The Colonel spoke the truth.

"Listen, Kuga. I know why you're so upset and I don't blame you at all. Let's make a deal that will benefit us all. If you give me your girlfriend, Major Fujino, I'll forget about this little outburst and not report you to the War Department. What do you say?"

The Colonel pondered that thought and came up with an answer.

_**SLAP!**_

"No."

After sealing the deal with the obnoxious Quarter Master, Colonel Kuga exited through the doors only to be greeted by her anxious women in training. Sugiura carried a biggest look of concern.

"So? What happened?"

Colonel Kuga didn't say anything. Her bright smile confirmed everything.

* * *

**For _Redemption_, I wanted to concentrate more on Nao's past and the main struggle she's been through to begin her journey of seeking her own personal glory. Throughout _Mai-HIME_, I always felt she was very misunderstood by the fanbase. I'm guilty of being one of those people who called her a bitch and moved on. In fanfiction where we truly get to see Nao Yuuki behind the bitchy exterior, is when she lights up the sky around her. Colonel Kuga also begins her transformation from wannabe hard ass leader, to a respectable leader trying to make things right. Someone on Mai-Multiverse Forum mentioned how effective Natsuki Kruger would of been in Midori's role as leader of Aswad. She just has that leadership spirit, you know? It was a shame she was tied to her desk throughout _Mai-Otome_. Well, most of the time anyway. In the next Chapter of GOTV, we will focus on the new opportunities given to our heroines. It's a time of new discovery, but will they ever get the chance to fight for their nation? Stay tuned! In other news, _Mai-HiME EXA_ Chapter 6 has been translated in English and Spanish. Download them both at Mai-Multiverse Forum. Link on my profile.**


End file.
